Lois' Reflection
by LadyDove66
Summary: After a strange visit in the middle of the night, Clark must uncover the hidden truth in Lois Lane's past.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Well, I'm back. This story was inspired by a dream I had some time ago. Also, for the record, I do not plan on this story being as long as They Call me Dove. So grab a cup of hot chocolate, and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Only own the idea, nothing else. I wish I did, though.

It had been a busy night for Clark Kent. He and Lois Lane had been working on a terrorist story, when they realized just a little too late that they where walking into a trap. Clark managed to stall them long enough to change to Superman and get Lois out of harms way. But there was something bugging him, something he felt he missed. Lois had been acting strangely the past couple of days. Clark's only question was _why_? Clark was still pondering that question when he drifted off to sleep. He woke with a start. Someone had touched him. He was sure of it. He looked around. No one was there. "Must be nerves." He said to himself. He was just about to lay back down when the lamp nearest his bed turned on by itself. Standing by his bed was a girl. Hurriedly, Clark grabbed his glasses.

"Don't bother, Clark." She said with a small smile. It was a smile that Clark recognized instantly as a mischievous, but still playful smile. It was one that he had seen on Lois many times. _Lois_. Clark nearly jumped out of bed. The girl was a younger version of Lois. The eye coloring, the build, the voice, all screamed Lois. The girl started to giggle.

"What's wrong Clark? Haven't you seen a pretty girl before?" The girl stopped giggling. "Clark, there's something you need to do. Lois is in danger. I need you to keep an eye on her."

"What kind of danger?"

"She's in danger from herself. She doesn't understand that it wasn't her fault that...Clark?...Clark, are you listening?" but Clark was no longer listening. The power of sleep overpowered him, and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Be nice and reveiw, and I'll post another chapter or two.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one  
**

**Thank you to the two reviewers for their reviews, and so, here's the next chapter!  
PS, I have nothing against cats, ****dogs, ****or sheep, just so you don't flame me.**

Disclaimer: Only own the idea, nothing else. I wish I did, though.

Clark woke up feeling even more tired than when he went to sleep. _It was a dream, just a dream _Clark told himself. He was still telling himself that when he walked into the coffee room at the Daily Planet, with little recollection as to how he got there.

"Hey Smallville, how are you doing?" Clark looked over to see Lois pouring herself a cup of coffee. Clark smiled; the girl just _had_ to be a dream.

"Doing well, how about you?"

"Fairly well. So, Smallville, what do you think of the new president?"

"Funny you should ask, Pa and I where talking about that a few days ago, and he said-and I agree with him- that you shouldn't get a cat to guard your sheep."

"I guess. Did you hear about that murdered three-year-old girl Caylee?"

"Lois, that's old news."

"Yes, but it's so sad, the mother didn't have to kill her. I know that if that mother of hers didn't want her, there where plenty of people out there who wanted children and couldn't have any...and..." Lois made a choking noise and ran out of the room, just as Jimmy Olsen walked in.

"Clark, what did you do to Lois?"

"Nothing, we where talking, and she went ballistic."

"Girls, can't live with them, can't live without them." Jimmy said, shaking his head.

"Yeah." Clark said. _Snap out of it Kent, the girl was a dream. _But Clark could have sworn he saw the girl out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Clark sat at his desk confused. It had been almost half an hour since Lois disappeared. He knew she had her cell phone with her; she keeps it in her purse, and she had her purse when she ran off. Yet, she was not answering it. Clark was vaguely aware of Perry White running to Clark's desk.

"Kent, have you seen Lois?"

"No Chief, why?"

"We just got word that four children where found locked in the basement for five years. I was hoping she'd be here to do it." Just as Perry said that, Lois ran up.

"What's going on Chief?"

"Lois! Where have you..."

"I had to fix my hair, Chief." There was something in the way that Lois said that made Clark suspect that she was lying.

"Fine. Lois, we have a hot one, could you go over to the police station? We've gotten word that they're doing an investigation now, and I'd like you to follow up."

"Sure, Chief." Lois turned to leave, and Clark thought he saw a speck of blood on her sleeve.

* * *

**Just so you know, I made up that saying, here's the point I was trying to get across; If you want to keep your sheep safe, you get something that can protect them, not something that will run away.**

**Be nice and reveiw, and I'll post another chapter or two.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two  
**

**I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers who not only reviewed, but didn't flame me! Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**Superman sat in the watchtower, staring at a cup of coffee, thinking about the day. Something about the way Lois was acting was bothering him. She seemed...distant. The other day, she had wandered into a trap. And that speck of blood! It was fresh blood on the left sleeve of her jacket. That's another thing that got him; Lois NEVER took off her jacket, even when it was really hot in the Planet. He knew she felt the heat; she'd sometimes make some remark about the heat. He'd always suggest she take off her jacket and get something to drink. She'd always give him a "are you kidding me" look. It was that look that really got him stumped. If Lois was really hot, she'd remove her jacket. So ether she was faking it, or she was hiding something.

"Kent!" Superman practically jumped out of his seat. He found himself face to face with a very irritated looking Batman. "I think you should have your hearing checked, I've been trying to get your attention for almost five minuets now."

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Superman tried to act casual, but he knew it was pointless; Batman could read him like a book.

"Oh, besides Flash stealing J'onn's Oreo's, and J'onn fighting Flash for the last Oreo, not much that you should be concerned about. So, I'll let you get back to reading your coffee grounds." Batman turned to leave. "But if you want to talk about what's troubling you..."

"How'd you know that something was wrong?"

"Your facial expressions, posture, and the way you where staring at that coffee gave it away."

"Oh." Superman looked back down at his coffee.

"Spill."

"Lois has been acting very strange lately. We where working on a story the other day, and she seemed distant. And today, she started talking about Caylee Anthony, and she ran off. When she did finally return, she had a bit of blood on the sleeve of her jacket. Fresh blood, about three inches beneath her shoulder."

"Any idea how it got there?"

"None, and that's what's bothering me." Superman sighed. "I just wish I knew how I could help."

"Has she been acting depressed?"

"Not really, no." a chilling thought hit Superman, "Do you think she's using drugs?"

"I only know what you told me, and while I doubt it, I would not rule it out." Batman paused for a moment. "Do you want me to do a background check on her? Usually, when a person goes crazy like that, there was some sort of trauma in their childhood."

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to find out."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school and stuff, but please try to find a place in your heart to forgive me and review.**


End file.
